Mob Rules
by Katiesmom07
Summary: House/Wilson SLASH oneshot fic set just after "Mob Rules" S1E15 where Wilson feels like House needs a distraction from Vogler's newest order to fire one of his fellows.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the two sexy men you're about to read about. But if I do ever get a chance to purchase them, I will definitely NOT be sharing! LOL

Author's Notes: I have decided to embark on a little adventure. I have recently been popping in my old DVDs of season one of House and I was thinking of what I thought of the House/Wilson relationship at that exact point. So, I will be writing several oneshot fics each taking place directly after the episode they are named for. There will be spoilers for the episode mentioned, not that will matter since I'm sure each of us have already seen these eps, but I thought I'd better mention it or get scolded! Please keep in mind that I tried to push all information out of my mind except exactly what was given to us in the episode titled and previous episodes. Also, this will **not be a series**, saying that you will NOT have to read this one to read the next. Nothing that happened in this one will be mentioned or will have happened in the next. The only connection is that they will all be House/Wilson mostly SLASH fics. Hope you enjoy!

Mob Rules

After a day filled with dying patient and after dying patient, Wilson walked into House's apartment without even knocking. He'd worried about his best friend the entire day. Although others saw him as tough and damn near heartless, Wilson knew that the truth was House just kept his feelings bottled up. The decision to fire one of his fellows was not one House would take lightly. Sure, on the outside he would present it as needing all of them so he had less work to do or just to try and appear to be in control, but deep down Wilson knew that House would struggle for an altogether different reason.

After tossing his coat over a chair, he carried the Chinese takeout to the sofa and plopped down beside House. After taking the beer from House's hand and taking a swig of the nearly room temperature liquid he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could make out on the couch for a good twenty minutes then head to the bedroom for hot, wild sex before passing out cold until morning…but now I'll have to say we have to eat first."

Wilson leaned forward to retrieve their dinner saying, "That plan is wrong on so many levels."

"Really? Do tell."

As he took out container after container Wilson replied, "First off, you'd never make twenty minutes of making out. You barely make five before you're pulling me to the bedroom. Second, although the sex might be hot, we are anything but wild. Third, even if you did fall asleep after we were done, there is no _way_ you'd sleep thru the night without another Vicodin. Lastly, that was not even close to what I was asking, and you know it."

House scoffed. "Well, now that you've been a major buzz kill, the least you can do is go get us another beer to go with dinner."

Wilson rolled his eyes as he stood. As he walked into the kitchen, "Seriously. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Who do you think is ratting you out to Vogler?"

House answered without hesitation. "Chase."

"So get rid of him."

Pretending to whine, "But he's the cute one!"

"So get rid of Cameron."

With a mouth full of food, "Can't. If I do, she'll probably report me for discrimination. She's the only woman on my team _and _she likes me."

"And Foreman's the only black guy. So that brings you back to Chase."

"I shouldn't have to get rid of any of them."

"But you do."

House ran a hand over his face. "Can we just drop this? It's Friday night and I'd like to actually spend the one night we have together _not _talking about work."

Wilson's heart panged at House's confession. There were not many times when slightly romantic words slipped from House's tongue, but when they did Wilson always listened. With a smirk on his face, "Actually, we have the whole weekend."

"What?"

"Julie went to go see her folks. We were going to leave in the morning, but we got in a fight and she decided to go by herself. So…we have all weekend…and maybe some of next week, if I know Julie."

"Well, that's hit or miss."

"Shut up or I won't give you your surprise."

House perked up like a child at Christmas. "Surprise?"

Wilson donned a smug look as he sat and began to eat. "Yep."

"Where is it?"

"Not telling. I'll give it to you after we eat." Wilson looked over to see House shoveling huge forkfuls of food into his mouth. "I did say 'we'. So no matter how fast you eat, you'll still have to wait for me to finish."

Nearly pouting, "Well in that case…" His words died off as he took another bite, this time quite a bit smaller. A full minute didn't even pass before he asked, "Do I get a hint?"

Wilson pretended to think even though he already had his reply ready in anticipation of this question. "You'll like it."

"That is not a hint."

"It is to me. Now eat."

Twenty minutes later, after listening to House tap his fingers on the arm of the couch, huff an sigh several times and bounce his cane against the floor, Wilson stood with his empty plate and walked to the kitchen with House in tow. Nearly hearing the suffering from his partner, Wilson chuckled as he rinsed the dishes.

Testing House's silence, and the little patience he had, Wilson left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom, removing his shirt in the process. He wasn't surprised to hear the soft thump of the cane behind him as he walked into their room and dropped his dress shirt onto the bed. After peeling off his white undershirt, he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine when, in what seemed like a planned, fluid movement, House wrapped his left arm around Wilson's waist and planted moist lips just above his shoulder blade. He arched his neck, giving House ample access to the sensitive skin.

The husky tone in the older man's voice weakened the younger's knees, causing him to lean his weight against the strong chest behind him. "Is this part of my surprise?"

Even though it technically wasn't, Wilson emitted an agreeing moan, reveling in the trail of damp heat House's mouth was creating, moving slowly toward his earlobe. Chills formed on his skin as his body melted into House's knowledge of just what weakened him. He felt House body shift slightly behind him and realized moments later when House wrapped his right arm around to fumble with the fastening of his pants that he must have leaned his cane somewhere. Having become an expert at undressing him, House quickly had Wilson's pants pooled on the floor at his feet. Mindlessly, Wilson stepped out of the clothing, toed off his shoes and turned in his lover's arms after a slight encouraging tug.

Their lips met instantly in quick, wet kisses as House pulled Wilson roughly against him. A moan rose from Wilson's throat when House's tongue invaded his mouth, taking possession of what he knew belonged to him. Wilson yanked at the hem of his lover's t-shirt, his hands searching out any bare skin. Just as he met his destination, House roughly pushed him onto the bed. Wilson's eyes widened at the fiery look in the ocean blue eyes that were glaring into his as House quickly worked with the fastening of his own jeans.

With a nod of his chin toward the top of the bed, House said, "Move." The one-word order sent the heat in Wilson's groin soaring. He scooted up the bed as House stripped himself and gave his next order. "Boxers off."

As House clambered into the bed, Wilson stripped down, barely given enough time before House's mouth claimed his again. Just as quickly as he started the kiss, House ended it, lips traveling across Wilson's jaw and down his neck.

Squirming underneath the welcomed assault, Wilson managed sarcasm in between gasps of pleasure. "So…I guess…you don't want…your surprise."

House answered quickly in between his attack on his lover's neck. "Nope."

Wilson's hands twisted into the blanket beneath him. "And…why's that?"

Swirling blue eyes met sparkling brown as House huskily whispered his breathless response. "Because I can't imagine it being better than this."

His words were enough to cause Wilson's erection to pulse. It was his turn to give orders. "Condom. Now."

House didn't hesitate, pulling a condom and lube from the nightstand. "Turn over."

"No."

House froze. "No?"

Wilson swallowed hard. "No." He raised his knees to his chest, trying to hide his insecurity.

A grin spread across House's face as he realized Wilson's plan. "Pillow." Wilson propped a pillow under the small of his back, thrilled by the swirling passion in his lover's eyes. House was not gentle as he entered his partner with a hungry growl. "I was right; you are fuckin' hot!"

Wilson met every thrust with his own, stifling his cry as House wrapped a hand around his erection, matching each thrust with a jerk of his hand. The sweat glistening on House's chest, paired with the panting and husky moans he was emitting pushed Wilson quickly to his own release, triggering House's orgasm near immediately.

House flopped onto the bed beside his lover, still panting. "So hot."

"Never denied that." A few moments passed as both men's hearts slowed to a manageable beat. "Shower?"

"Then my surprise?"

With a smirk, "I thought you didn't want your surprise."

"Then I didn't. Now I do."

"Okay. Shower then get dressed."

"Dressed?"

Wilson got out of bed and headed to the bathroom saying over his shoulder, "We have to leave if you want your surprise."

House joined Wilson just as he was getting under the spray. They showered together with only a few distractions from roaming hands and mouths before regretfully stepping from the steamy bathroom into the cool breeze of the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, Wilson joined a pacing House in the living room and rolled his eyes. Without a word, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. When they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Wilson tossed a set of keys at House, who fumbled only a bit with catching them, and pointed toward the road. House's eyes followed Wilson's direction to land on a cherry red 1965 Corvette.

"You made me give this back earlier today."

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "I…borrowed it back for the weekend."

With raised eyebrows, House took a step closer to his friend. "Why?"

"Because I thought you could use a distraction."

"You could've distracted me in bed."

"Right. But I think the full tank of gas has a little more stamina than either one of us does."

"So where are we going?"

Wilson shrugged. "Wherever you want to go."

House took the final steps needed to close the distance between them, bringing their bodes intimately close. "Do you think I can drive this thing back to bed?"

Shocked by House's nearness in public view, Wilson almost stuttered when he spoke. "I think you could drive it someplace _with _a bed."

"Go pack your blow dryer."

"Smart ass."

"Ah, Jimmy, you wouldn't have me any other way."

Wilson blew out a sigh. "Sad…but true."


End file.
